


Touchy Touchy

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jared's in a touchy mood and drives Jensen crazy during a panel.





	Touchy Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> _J2 gif and request sent by @superdorknatural [Tumblr]- “Could you maybe write something about Jensen whispering dirty things to Jared here. And then they do it after the panel. Or maybe Jared kind of groping Jensen under the panel table. Thank you so much.”_

Jensen was trying to focus on the questions being asked, the answers being given, the jokes being made, but it was getting harder and harder. It’s not that he was tired; it had nothing to do with the fact that they had been shooting till 3am the night before then had to fly in for their panel that afternoon. It had absolutely everything to do with Jared’s fucking mammoth hand on his thigh.

Jared would get like that sometimes; he just wanted to touch him, keep his hands or his shoulder or his knee pressed against him. Jensen usually didn’t mind; but he’s not usually in front of hundreds people on three hours of sleep trying to act like a functional human being. As Jared’s fingers started to crawl higher and higher up his leg, and Jensen’s body started responding on its own accord, Jensen couldn’t take it anymore.

He looked over at Jared and leaned in, just like they always do when they need to share something with just each other, “Man, if you don’t stop that I’m going to jump you right here in front of everyone.”

Jared leaned back and just grinned that fucking smug-ass, dimple-ridden grin that drove Jensen mad and mouthed 'I know,' and Jensen’s stomach dropped.

Their handlers were with them all the way to the elevators, then as soon as the doors shut Jared had Jensen pinned against the wall. Jared’s huge hands dipped under his shirt, his fingers burning a path up his stomach to trace around and twist at his nipples. Jensen moaned into Jared’s shoulder as he attacked his neck with his mouth, the scruff on his chin adding another burning sensation to his flesh. Suddenly they weren’t moving and the doors ding signaling that they were about to open. In a flash Jared was leaning up against the back wall playing with his fingers while Jensen was left in a daze as an older man looked in at them.

“Are you boys going up or down?”

Jensen could only stare at the man, his brain still in a haze from Jared’s assault on him only moments before, “This is us,” Jared answered after a little chuckle at Jensen’s expense.

The man simply smiled at them and took a step back, allowing them to exit the elevator. Jensen was out the door before the man was completely out of the way, heading off down the hallway toward his own room. He didn’t wait for Jared to catch up as he all but ran to his door and the safety of his room.

“Jens!” Jared was still trying to not laugh.

“It’s not funny Jared,” Jensen was mortified, after not being able to focus at the panel and then the way that man had looked at him back at the elevator.

His fingers were shaking as he inserted the key card into his hotel room door which only served to make him more upset. Without saying anything Jared pressed up behind him, wrapped his hand around Jensen’s and inserted the keycard.

“Since when are you so touchy anyways?” Jared hummed it into Jensen’s ear, but that just made him even more upset.

When the green light came on Jared grabbed the handle and pushed it, opening the room up to them. Jensen huffed inside, but before he could turn to face Jared he was being spun and pressed back up against the door he had just walked through.

“Come on Jens. I’m sorry,” Jared whispered right against his skin as he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck, “You know I just can’t control myself around you sometimes. You’re just so fucking pretty.”

“Whoa,” Jensen put his hand on Jared’s chest and pushed him back far enough to look him in the face, “pretty?”

Jared grinned at him again, those fucking dimples popping out, made all the more prominent by the scruff covering his cheeks, “Yeah, you’re fucking pretty,” Jared kissed his cheek, “You’re so much more than handsome,” he kissed his other cheek, “You are drop dead gorgeous.” He wrapped his hands around his face and finally kissed him square on the lips and Jensen let him.

Jared pressed his hips into Jensen effectively pinning him against the door. Instantly Jensen had forgiven him and threw his hands up to Jared’s head to run his fingers through his hair. He opened himself up to Jared, deepening the kiss, pulling him in closer, and rocking his hips up into Jared’s, brushing his hard cock with his own. Jared ground back into him and Jensen’s moan was swallowed by Jared’s awaiting mouth. They didn’t have much time before they had to be back downstairs for their autographs, but Jared wasted no time in leading Jensen to the bed. Both of them helping the other out of their clothes, leaving them haphazardly strewn along the floor from the door to the bed.

Jared was quick to dive between Jensen’s legs, and started working him open with his tongue. Jensen couldn’t keep his hands out of Jared’s hair as he ground down onto his face. Once he opened up for his tongue Jared got the lube from the nightstand and slicked two of his fingers, working them quickly into Jensen and scissoring them. Jensen was a sweaty mess and pulled Jared up to him, not even caring if he was fully ready or not. Jared kept his arms under Jensen’s knees as he came up to kiss him, bending him in half. Jensen’s blood sang as Jared slowly buried himself. Jared began to roll his hips and Jensen ran his fingers into his hair as he focused on kissing him.

Jared worked himself into a sweat fairly quickly, increasing his pace while at the same time keeping his body pressed as tightly to Jensen’s as possible. At the angle Jared had him at, and with all the adrenaline already running through his veins, it did not take long for Jensen’s orgasm to crescendo. He came hot and messy, coating Jared’s chest as well as his own thighs and stomach. Jared worked him through the aftershocks and followed him shortly after, filling him to the brim.

Jared massaged Jensen’s thighs before he slowly pulled out and allowed him to lower his legs. Jensen stayed on his back, catching his breath, and running his hand over his face to clear the sweat out of his eyes.

“I can’t believe I can still do that!” Jensen balked.

“I’m not surprised,” Jared lay right along side of him and ran his fingers through his shorter hair, then leaned in and chastely pressed their lips together.

Jared may drive Jensen crazy, in all the best and worst ways possible, but he would never be able to deny him whatever he wanted; especially when he was in such a touchy mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
